1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a test strip and method for measuring paint film build particularly suited for a plastic part such as an automotive fascia.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of automobiles are well-known. Generally, an impact bar is mounted to the frame or support structure with fasteners or other suitable means. Impact bars are designed to resist deformation during impact and reduce damage to the body and other components. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing medium, e.g., foam or cellular units, is mounted on the outer face of an impact bar to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A fascia is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer surface of the bumper system.
A fascia is a molded element, oftentimes formed as a pliable member in a reaction injection molding (RIM) process. After molding, a fascia can be painted a desired color. Quality checks for a painted fascia include paint thickness known as "film build". Generally film build is less than one millimeter.
Previously, film build during a production run was determined by cutting sections from various sample fascias throughout the run. The sections were analyzed and then discarded. The fascias used to provide the sample sections were scrapped.
It is desirable to determine film build of painted fascias in a manner which does not result in scrapping the fascias. Furthermore, it is desirable to preserve the film build data in an easy and economical manner.